Un Ring
by Letter-e
Summary: Baelfire tiene algo que decidir .Escrito para el primer reto "Bealfire" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son de la serie de televisión "Once Upon a Time" así que nada de lo que escribiré a continuación me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Baelfire"** del primer foro sobre OUAT en español **"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke**_

El vacio le absorbió pero no era cierto , era un remolino de aire ensordecedor rugiendo en sus oídos . Ruidos abruptos , metálicos ,nuevos , le envolvían llevándole a su nueva vida ,dejándole incapaz de concentrarse en toda esa información auditiva nueva. No reconocía nada.

Su bautizo sensorial no se limito a sonidos , también olores , cientos de cosas en descomposición ,los arboles nuevos , la vida entera , agradable como la hierba mojada pero tan distintos.

Cerró los ojos poniéndose en posición fetal , el miedo le tenía preso , el no era un cobarde a pesar de ser un niño de 14 años . Abrió los ojos lentamente respirando fuerte ,sudando .

AL fin ese nuevo mundo de luces ,oscuridad le recibió.

SE levanto andando perdido en medio de la oscuridad cuando un monstruo con ojos relucientes se le echo encima, chirriaba sus patas parándose a unos centímetros de él.

Unas personas bajaron del coche .

Todo los recuerdos de ese día se perdían en la memoria con los años solo quedaba la sensación de miedo y perdida . La emoción de resentimiento hacia su padre que le abandono.

No recordaba cómo , un día se levanto , seguía teniendo todos esas emociones negativas hacia su padre su mundo hacia ese extraño y agresivo en el que vivía solo. No supo que fue , tal vez la mujer amable que la noche anterior le hablo del mundo a su manera de verlo, de alguna forma le había impactado. Miro por la ventana , amanecía y ese mundo era precioso a esa hora. Suspiro , el mundo de las hadas era un sueño inalcanzable ,además en el no tenía nada , su madre muerta y su padre de cierta manera también por el duende que era ahora . El en su mundo no era nada , en este tampoco , con la diferencia que le habrían las puerta a ser alguien nuevo .

Resoplo enterrando en algún lado su pasado viviendo en ese mundo.

Así fue como se fue difuminando sus recuerdos en una niebla de olvido ,cuanto más los perdía mas feliz era en ese mundo .

Solo algunas noches se levantaba sudando con el recuerdo del remolino y el miedo , el dolor inaguantable de la perdida , la traición de su padre .

Casi estaba escondido los recuerdos cuando una noche volvieron , enloqueciéndole , su vida era buena , era fiscal, odiaba los malos y que se salieran con la suya, alguien tenía que perseguirlos él lo hacía , era bueno , poderoso, respetado .

Tenía una mujer y unos hijos que amaba con locura , no sería como su padre , se sacrificaba por estar a su lado en cada evento por pequeño que fuera .

NO había ningún motivo para esas pesadillas .

Solo algo le inquietaba la joven que metió en la cárcel ,en su interior sabia que ella había sido engañada , era una pobre joven que el sistema la engullía ,el conocía de primera mano lo duro y malo que eran las casas de acogidas si no tenias suerte , él la tubo. Tal vez por eso fue duro, tenía que escarmentarla era muy joven y estaba echando a perder su vida esperaba que con este pequeño golpe de efecto ella se alejase de su mal camino . Conocía los riesgos, podía acabar mas dentro.

Se sentía culpable sin saber porque estaba ayudándola , era lo correcto. Aun así se sentía mal. Probablemente sería por el aspecto de princesa que tenia , todo en ella le recordaba su país natal.

Las pesadillas seguían , su madre , su muerte , todo volvía con rabia e ira. Ese día se levanto destrozado decidiendo ver a la joven.

Fue un error , ella estaba embarazada , la miro a los ojos verdes perdidos, llenos de ira hacia ella, estaba cayendo en el abismo no saliendo .

Las pesadillas no cesaron hasta la noche que elaboro un plan para ayudarla ,ese día también sintió como le recorría un escalofrió por toda la espalda . Ella era de su mundo.

Lo descarto centrándose en la joven, le propuso un trato para pillar al ladrón que la engaño . Ella dio su hijo asegurándole un futuro ,ese hecho era el más duro que la joven hizo en su corta vida y no era precisamente un vida simple. El la abrazo mientras lloraba por tener los brazos vacios, donde unos segundos antes su hijo lloraba.

Ese día algo nació entre ellos , una amistad , para él su amistad con Emma Swan le hizo perder al fin sus pesadillas , a ella le dio un camino nuevo.

Ella le ayudo a atrapar al ladrón que la engaño , estudio incasablemente para ser alguien de provecho , tenía un don para encontrar gente , la contrato haciendo un tandeé prefecto , ,buscando a la gente que no iba a testifica ,criminales escapados , al cabo de cinco años ella se separo quería volar dejar el "nido " como lo llamaba, se hizo fiadora.

Emma tenia esas cosas tan raras ,como comprar el coche que robo por el que le arrestaron para no olvidar el camino que no debía tomar de nuevo .

Volar antes de acomodarse para siempre , ella no pensaba que se mereciera eso , ser normal . SE torturaba por su hijo, sus decisiones de juventud .

La entendía con pesar dejo ir a su amiga la persona que quería casi como una hermana.

Cada llamada recibida de ella o navidad que volvía le traía paz, esa extraña sensación de hogar que le recordaba su casa.

Sus hijos crecían su hogar era estable feliz con sus secretos siempre guardados ,sus odios postergados y su miedo escondido en el baúl de su recuerdo. El miedo que todo se viniere abajo era apagado cada vez que Emma avanzaba sola en su cruzada , mientras se alejaba del éxito su miedo se desvanecía , cada vez que encontraba una pista de sus padres crecia.

Deseaba que los encontrada que supiera su pasado para ser libre al fin ,paradójicamente eso era lo que mas tenia .

Esa noche una pesadilla volvió , esta vez no le causo desasosiego , todo sus sentidos le avisaron que se preparada algo llegaba.

Todo lo causo la llamada de Emma , estaba en Storybrooke, esa noche su hijo se presento en su apartamento , pidiéndole ayuda. Acabo llevándole a su casa en ese pueblo , decidiendo quedarse , algo le decía que su madre adoptiva le mentía .

Esa noche todo empezó , no eran pesadillas sino recuerdos , volvían a él preparándole para algo .

Toda las noches se acostaba mirando su móvil , esperando la llamara . En el visor de su teléfono aparecería , el lo sabia . Por eso empezó a hablar de su verdad a su familia . Su mujer le amaba , pensó que estaba loco , hasta que le enseño las pruebas. Las que caían por sí sola, dependiendo del día la mujer le creía , su amor incondicional le llevaba a eso, otras la lógica cruel de nuestro mundo le alejaba negando . La batalla de la mujer no era menor que la de su esposo , que tenia perder todo y pensaran en lo peor de él , que les abandono como su padre a el .

Miraba las cuatro palabras luciendo. Esa noche después de casi un año todo en su cuerpo le dijo que era el día .

Allí estaba luciendo incansable "EMMA"

El sabia que cuando descolgase su mundo podría acabar .

Acerco sus manos temblorosas .

Si descolgaba todo acabaría , si dejaba pasar la llamada solo perdería una amiga , casi una hermana. Ella entendería su decisión.

Un nuevo temblor , su mano se acerco mas .

No era su destino , si lo era .

El era de ese mundo , no lo era .

Su familia estaba allí, no quedaba nada en el otro lado.

Miles de axiomas atacaron al fiscal , el corazón del niño era cada vez mas presa de la razón del adulto .

¿Qué estaba bien ¿?

Ambos ,Baelfire hijo de un tejedor de lana y Wal el fiscal siempre supieron contestar .

Wal el padre ,el marido temblaba ante la luz parpadeante .

Un temblor mas , un ring mas .

Una mano temblorosa encima del teléfono .

Fin .


End file.
